Mr. Tall
Mr. Tall is the thirty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Tall *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *Love: *'Relatives ': Little Miss Somersault *Friends: Mr. Messy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Tickle *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Somersault (sometimes) *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being Tall and long *Features:Brown shoes and hat(2009 version) *'Voice Actors: '''John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Len Carson (1997-1999), Godfrey (2009-present), Chris Jarvis (UK, 2009-present) Story Mr. Tall hates his oversized legs. He meets Mr. Small, and when Mr. Small goes for a swim, Mr. Tall can't, but three other Mr. Men teach him that oversized body parts can be helpful. Mr. Tall decides his long legs are great for walking, and while Mr. Tall made it home quickly, Mr. Small took a year to get home. The Mr. Men Show Mr. Tall has been confirmed for the second season of ''The Mr. Men Show. He has the same looks but is darker blue. He also wears a hat (almost similar to Mr. Grumpy's) which is brown with a yellow stripe and the curls and the shoelaces on his shoes are no longer visible. In Series 2 he only spoke in Travel. Mr. Tall is voiced by Godfrey in US and Chris Jarvis in UK. He also Has a Sear's American Accent in the US brordcast (Which is deeper than Mr. Strong's) and a Polish Accent in the UK. Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Driving (in cameo) *First spoke in episode: Travel * Short Appearance: Everywhere - Driving, Airport, Eyeglasses, Parties, Up and Down, Gifts, Skyscrapers, Toys, Travel, Cinema, Trees, Library, Lunch, Surf & Sand, Surprises, and Pests * He was seen once without his hat in Trees * No one has seen him without his shoes yet. * He is one of the 12 characters with no visible nose * No one has seen him with Mr. Bump yet so it is unknown if he cares if he is hurt or not. * No one has seen him with Mr. Rude yet so it is unknown if he cares that he is acting rude and has bad manners or not. * He may have a crush on Little Miss Somersault. * Many fans think he's in love with Little Miss Somersault. * He is also good friends with Mr. Tickle. * It is unknown if he will get more talking lines. * He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Noisy, Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Chatterbox, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Happy, Mr. Tickle (his best friend), Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Lazy, Little Miss Naughty, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Nosey (but he has been seen with Mr. Small), Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Scatterbrain, Little Miss Daredevil, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far). * He hasn't appeared on the website yet... * He was shown shouting "Surprise!" in Surprises. * His Chowder counterpart is Some Really Tall Guy because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt becaue they are both tall. * His Thomas & Friends counterpart is Cranky because they're both tall. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Sonic counterpart is Knuckles because they're both tall and have big shoes. * On the 1997 Mr. Men Show, his legs are more thicker and separate than in his book. * His quotes so far were "Hello, Down There" and "I'm sure it was a Banana" and "Oh Dear I think that flood is sending us to the edge of that cliff" and "I've got you Mr. Messy" and "Look on the bright side Mr. Fussy, we have only 5 days left of holidays." * He pronounced Mr. Fussy's name as Mr. Fuzzy. At least the European version has him pronouncing his name correctly. International publications & translations Mr. Tall appears under the titles *Monsieur Grand (French) *Don Alto (Spanish) *Unser Herr Riesig (German) *Ο Κύριος Ψηλός (Greek) *長腿先生 (Taiwan), *키다리씨 (Korean). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Fun * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Jealous * Little Miss Stella * The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) * A Surprise For Mr. Tall (TV) * Little Miss Splendid's Gift (TV) * Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) (cameo) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters